Ok'Mar Clan
The Ok’Mor is a clan of orcs in the Emeron campaign. Summary The Ok’Mor Clan of orcs live on the Plains of Galmar. A typical orc clan, they are primarily concerned with maintaining martial capability and trying to expand their territory, usually at the expense of other human and monster tribes in the area. Among their chief rivals is the Dol-Aton Clan of orcs. War of Alliance In the late 1150’s Melia Sedri approached the clan about an alliance under her banner to invade Emeron and claim good land, some of which she would of course grant to the Ok’Mor Clan if they fought for her. The orcish chieftain, Vel’Trokk, challenged the elderly Melia, claiming she was too old, too feeble and too female to be an effective warrior. Melia challenged him to combat and promptly slew him, gaining the support of the clan and naming Dok'Torr, the next strongest orc, as commander of the tribe. First Battle of Fort Defense The Ok’Mor Clan’s first major engagement in the war was the attack on Fort Defense in coordination with the Savage Fist Clan of Hobgoblins. A group of human mercenaries who served the Black Rose had previously sabotaged the catapults, giving the attackers a major advantage. Dok'Torr sent his orc and hogoblin infantry at the eastern gates of Fort Defense and attempted to scale the walls and batter down the gates while the defenders manned the walls and fended the enemy off. Since the defenders made heavy use of their archers, raining down volley after volley on the attacker, though Stone Fist archers specifically targeted the defenders bowmen as well, leading to heavy casualties on both sides, but many of the defender’s archers being slain. After a day of bloody fighting Dok'Torr's casualties had mounted with minimal appreciable progress having been made against the fort and the attackers were forced to withdraw. Dok'Torr was executed by Melia Sedri for his failure and she placed one of her own lieutenants, Aedan Blath, in command of the army invading Antyoch. Blath regrouped the Ok'Mor Clan, now under the command of Thok'Narr. The Savage Fist Tribe had taken massive casualties and were reassigned to patrols and foraging due to their reduced numbers. Blath ordered the Hairy Rock Tribe of goblins and the True Dagger Tribe of Galmarian barbarians to reinforce the Ok’Mor Chan and arranged for siege engines and attacked the fortress again. The Second Battle of Fort Defense On the 27th of Lion, 1159, Adian Blath launched another attack on Fort Defense, again using the fighting strength of the Ok’Mor Clan. Low on archers due to the heavy losses of bowmen in the previous battle, the defenders deployed their cavalry, attempting to skirt them around the lines, right past the Ok’Mor Clan. The orcs broke position to directly engage the enemy cavalry, using their greater numbers to slaughter the horsemen. A company of soldiers stationed outside the wall then engaged the orcs, hoping to slow them, but the Ok’Mor clan proved victorious over their numbers as well, killing the majority of those men and scattering the few survivors. By this time although the Ok’Mor Clan had suffered heavy losses, the cavalry had created breaches in the walls and the orcs joined the True Dagger Clan’s warriors as they streamed into Fort Defense and overwhelmed the defenders. Lord William Adoarad, his wife Lady Marger and the surviving members of their court, Justicar Brombeck Steelshoe and Chancellor Conyas Thistleburr, were executed by the Ok'Mor Clan in their traditional manner of crushing them with a horse. Lord William's eleven year old son Gerey was disemboweled and mutilated by the orcs. Category:Emeron Category:Orcs